unhalofandomcom-20200214-history
Quarantine Zone (Level)
This is the level where Sgt Half-Jaw orders you to kill a bunch of AIDs and ride on a roller coaster under attack by AIDs all the while he sits back and watch the Saints win football. Then Tartarus try to kills you becuase he found out the Gravemind was his mother and will you been killing his daddies ( AIDs ). ]] This is mainly a vehicle level so you can have fun rolling with your pimps and The Flood hating, but you are the one patrolling and catching the Flood raping dirty, though you ride dirty. You constantly have to get out of your Fat Bitch, Beach Insect, Warthog, Wartwartwarthog or Boo because you end up in front of a dead end, and logically, you're going to blast it away, but no, you have to get out and make love kill some Zombies Jackie Chan style, then, you can go back out to the Winter Wonderland, too bad it's covered with STDS! Script- Oh wait, this isn't Shakespear, DAMN THOU!!! Rtas Vademee:"The Arbiter will march through clear all of this infeston and then T-bag all AIDs!!!!!!!!!" a roar is heard from the Elites followed by an anomynous ''call for strippers' '''Elite:'"What about you?" Rtas Vademee:"I am going to watch football." All the Elites:"What?!" Elite:"There is no damn football in Halo 2" Rtas Vademee:"Oh yeah well....( Rtas Vademee hops into a floating UFO like the bitch he is) seeya f------" Arbiter:"What the hell?! Get your ass back over here!" Elite: We have to drive to the index now! Arbiter: Indeed... Elite: Can I drive? Arbiter: ....... *The Arbiter shoves the Elite's head in it's own ass, ties him like that and slam dunks him in a meat grinder.* *some time later (Don't ask me becuase I don't know how many people are in my time zone) at the Icon* Arbiter: There is going to be some major T-bagging on the Half-Jaw cuase I a- Arbiter sees Miranda Keyes Arbiter: 'Are you the stripper I ordered?" ''Miranda takes off her shoe causing yet ''another ''incident 'Arbiter '''OMFG!! ''Arbiter loses the will to live and bails out and This is Sparta's himself into the pit. '''Tartarus: Hey! you stole my kill! by killing yourself.... *Arbiter respawns and get's whacked by Tartarus's Gravy Spammer* Gravemind: Now I have another slave to do stuff! 'PROLOGUE' Miranda: Oh come on! How can it be that bad?! Tartarus: Why hello Miranda: Here take the fucking Icon!!!!! Tartarus: Bye-Bye Tartarus takes the Icon and Miranda so he can rape her Rookie: '''Hello '''Tartarus: Who are you? Rookie: I am the rookie, and I am going to kill you with my gravity hammer, I MEAN penis. Tartarus: "'''I killed dozens of demons what makes you think you can kill me? '''Rookie: Because I popped a grenade up your ass *Tartarus blows up and his shit (which couldn't get out because the grenade clogged his ass) transform into mini Supermen and fly away only to be taken away by robots and sent to the Matrix.* WEW